


like a soft warmth that's everlasting

by bythewillowfern



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's pov, F/F, Light Angst, Luz is leaving for the human realm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, They're going to miss each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythewillowfern/pseuds/bythewillowfern
Summary: The portal can only be used once.Amity's head was spinning.Too soon, she thought.It was too soon.“I can't. I'm sorry.”She drew away from their concerned eyes, resolutely avoiding Luz's gaze.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	like a soft warmth that's everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Making choices is hard. Both Luz and Amity experience the hardest one.

"Is there any chance that maybe you can come with me?", Luz asked softly.

Ever since they had discovered that the new portal would only hold on for a few more hours, Amity's world had faded into an empty static. Her feet had carried her away into the woods. They had planned for when Luz would have to go. They knew there was a high chance that the new portal may not function as well as the previous one had; Eda's magic had never returned to its previous glory after all. 

_But_ , Amity thought she would have been prepared by then, that it wouldn't happen immediately after the war was over, and that there wouldn't ever be the possibility of Boiling Isles being shut off from the human realm for such a long time, perhaps even indefinitely. 

Amity looked up sharply. "What?"

"I don't... I-I’m gonna miss you." She seemed to be at a loss for words, her thoughts jumbled and incoherent. As if on impulse, she cupped Amity’s hand in both of hers.

"I don't want to leave without you.", Luz whispered.

It didn't make sense at all, her feeling that way, and yet Amity understood. Despite having only met Luz a little more than a year ago, she already felt like this was different, like it was something that deserved a chance, many chances. It was a start, or maybe a continuation; it was something important to them both.

Amity brought up Luz’s knuckles to her lips, kissing them softly. "I don't know. I want to." She looked into Luz’s eyes hesitantly. "I'm not sure."

"Okay.", Luz replied quietly. "I understand."

_Except it didn't feel like understanding_ , Amity thought sadly. _It felt like loss._

"I know I'm asking for too much but... can you stay with me.", she said, voice all soft and hard and afraid all at once.

"It's not asking for too much.", Luz said with conviction. "Never. Not with you."

"You want to go back." It was not a question.

"Yeah.", she nodded.

It wasn't right–asking her to stay when a large part of her wanted to be elsewhere. Amity understood that; it was why she couldn't bring herself to go through the portal. It didn’t feel right, moving on as their paths diverged, but she knew that they may come to resent each other or even themselves one day, if one of them stayed with the other.

"I wish we had more time.", she murmured.

"Yeah.", Luz agreed, her voice watery. "Me too."

Amity could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to be with you... but I am afraid. I've always felt so alone in my world, bound by the restrictions that the Blight name carried, staring out through windows, wondering if things would ever be different. You've taught me so much about why things _can_ be different, Luz, that _I can make them different_... and I can't stop thinking about so many things that I've never done here–that I'll never get to do if I come with you. I'm afraid because what if you change your mind? What if I don't matter to you anymore. What will I do then? I can't jump into the unknown like that. I can't."

"I’m sorry. I-I can't ask that of you, but for what it's worth, I don't think I'll change my mind. I want to be wherever you are more than I miss what I left behind in the Human realm, Amity.", she said, gently intertwining their fingers; her thumbs softly circled the back of Amity’s hand.

_Home_ , Amity thought. "That's your home.", Amity said, shaking her head in the direction of the portal and trying to keep the edge out of her voice. She failed. "I’m-Boiling Isles is not your home."

Luz was silent; her eyes were soft.

"Amity, please... don't say that.", she said, her voice thick with tears. "You feel like a different home, and Boiling Isles is the only place where I have truly felt like it was _fun_ to be me. It _is_ my home.. It's not the same as the one I had before, and it's not the only one either, but you matter, okay? I love you; you know that. Nothing matters more than your happiness.", she said, her eyes glistening in the pale moonlight.

Amity nodded shakily, eyes focused onto the trees around them. "You’re right. I shouldn’t have said that."

“And I shouldn’t have asked you to come with me in the first place.”, Luz replied quietly.

The sounds of the night carried on through the silence, murmurs of a few small beasts, the Bat Queen taking her children out for a flight before bedtime, their joyous squeals tearing through the air. Dark leaves swayed in a light breeze and Amity felt Luz lean in closer, her lips soft and comforting.

They parted hesitantly.

“I need to go.”, Luz said, her eyes trained onto the ground in front of them. She looked up. “I need to see my mom, to be with her for a while, but I promise that I'll come back to you. I know Eda will find a way to make another portal. Wherever you want to be–we will be there together.", she said, her voice unwavering.

Amity held her arms out, wrapping them around Luz’s waist and burying her face into Luz’s jacket. Luz pressed against her tightly. _She was warm and soft... and safe; she was always safe._ Amity felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks.

“Me too.”, Amity whispered. “We’ll figure it out and we’ll be wherever you want to be too.”

_Together, they would start again one day._

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was my first TOH fic. I know it isn't much but I felt like writing about how I thought them going their separate ways would go. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
